If You Can't Hang
by xxHinaaxLovexx
Summary: "So you're leaving just like that!" She yelled at him but he didn't stop walking away "Go to bed already" he said simply "It seems walking away from your problems is all you know how to do you coward!" He froze


Shocked green emerald eyes scanned her surroundings. They were late and what they had to see was the price they paid. The Hokage's Tower was burned to the ground and some of the jounin laid dead on the floor. Her team which consisted of a shy Hyuga, loud Yamanaka, and an artist quickly ran to find any survivors. She stood there shocked trying to figure out what they did wrong.

_A few minutes earlier_

_The Hokage had just dismissed the team of four from her office to get some rest. They were walking out of the tower when the artist spoke up "How about we go eat some ramen?" The two girls nodded and they all looked at her expectantly which gave her no choice but to go along with them. They sat at the place where her loud mouth friend would always bring them every time they returned from a mission. He hadn't come back from his mission just yet so they would have to come again when he came back "So did you see when Sakura kicked that guy in the face?" Ino laughed as she 'mimicked' what Sakura did to the enemy "Or when Sai's ink tiger totally scared the life out of that other guy" Ino was having trouble mimicking that one but she managed "You had your moments too Ino-san, like when you threw that flower bomb kunai but you tripped and it ended up stabbing the man where he breaths" Sai smiled and Ino smiled nervously "I don't think he'll be able to reproduce for a while" She sighed and sat down. Their food came right after and they all ate while Ino kept bringing up anything she remembered from the mission "And I've never seen Hinata so mad! I mean did you see when she slapped that guy with the gentle fist?" Sakura was caught up in her own world though. She traced the sloppy numbers that were carved into the wooden stool a few years back when, when Sasuke was still with them. The day she carved the date was the day that they were trying to find out what Kakashi's face looked like. It's been six years since then, she was already 20 years old. And the funny thing is, she did see his face. He had been in a competition with Gai and had been punched badly in the face, he had to take off his mask for her to see exactly what was wrong. She wanted to cry knowing that at that time her boys could've been behind a curtain to be able to see it too, but they were both gone. Naruto was off with Jiraiya and Sasuke was with Orochimaru. _

* * *

"_Well lets drop off Sakura at home since she's the closest" Ino said as they all walked together "You don't have to" The pinkette answered "But we want to Sakura-san" Hinata smiled shyly. And they did. She stood on her doorstep as she waved goodbye to them "Good night forehead!" Ino yelled and Sakura smiled while turning to open her door._

_**BOOM! *Explosions***_

_The ground shook furiously and she quickly dropped her keys turning to run off along with her team who had also started running towards the explosions. They were under attack. They jumped from roof to roof watching as other jounin and chuunin started to evacuate the villagers "Sakura!" Hearing her name she turned to her blond friend "Hinata sees 9 people heading towards the Hokage's Tower!" That being said they pumped chakra to their feet going faster. Suddenly, two hooded figures appeared sending a powerful wind towards the four jounin. They couldn't stop in time so they all got thrown back. Sakura quickly recovered and attacked one of them but was forced to jump back when a huge circle of chakra appeared between her and her enemy "What the?" She landed a few feet back "Neji-nee-san!" Hinata looked relieved "Go on ahead, we'll take care of these guys" Neji said as his two team mates Tenten and Lee arrived at the scene "Thank you Neji" Sakura nodded towards him and her team departed towards their original destination. They didn't get far before four more hooded figures got in the way "Move!" Sakura pumped chakra to her fists and started to punch anything in her way "Super Beast scroll!" her team mates had joined in as well "Mind Transfer jutsu!" she heard Ino yell and she panicked, what was she thinking? She couldn't use that jutsu so recklessly without Shikamaru, she could fail to enter the enemies body and it would take a long time for her to return to her own body! "Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata was protecting Ino's body since thankfully she had succeeded in her jutsu. They fought against each other furiously and eventually they figured out that Sakura and Hinata were the ones who could do the most damage so they split up into groups of two and attacked the two girls "Super Beast scroll!" Sai yelled as he sent five ink tigers towards the ones attacking Sakura "Flower bomb!" Ino sent multiple flower bombs to the ones attacking the Hyuga. As Sakura dodged she figured out that they were trying to eliminate her and Hinata since even a single hit from either them could cause a serious injury so she started to jump towards her friend. When she reached her she smiled before she got as close to Hinata as possible "Guardian Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata yelled as her chakra started to form into thin, sharp, flexible blades effectively forming a barricade between herself and the hooded figures. The figures didn't have time to move out of the way and were therefore killed instantly. Hinata stopped her attack and smiled at her team mates "Good job!"_

**Present time**

They had taken too long to get here and now they couldn't even find the Hokage "Sakura, Shizune is here!" Hinata yelled out "Where's Tsunade?" Sakura asked as she searched the remains of the tower "Sakura we have to-" Ino started but Sakura ignored her "Where's Tsunade?!" She yelled angrily and Shizune smiled weakly at her as a tear rolled down her cheek "Tsunade is gone"

* * *

_**Hey there! Hinaa-chan here please review I'd like to know if I should keep going and if people like it n.n please don't just add the story to your follow alerts but not review, you can do both (: and for those who don't have an account, you guys review as well! And If any of you have any questions then ask them and I'll answer them tomorrow in the next chapter(:**_


End file.
